


Reconnection

by tobetheone



Series: The Love of the Hiddlestons [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bratty Kids, Cute Kids, Daddy Daughter time, F/M, Love, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Romantic!Tom, Sexy Times, She is having a really bad day, Smut, Weekend get away, she wants to slap her kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobetheone/pseuds/tobetheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle is tired, overworked, and fighting with her 2 children all while being 3 months pregnant. After a phone call from Tom her day goes from bad to worse. Will this cause them to fight or will Tom's charm and romance save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I had just gotten home from grocery shopping with the kids. It was not the best experience with Alex screaming because he didn’t get what he wanted and Gracelynn pouting because she didn’t get what she wanted. Sometimes being a mother was hard and very trying. Right now I just wanted to spank both of my children and put them in their rooms. But, I know that will only cause me to feel guilty. Gracelynn kept repeating, “It’s not fair.”, for the last 30 minuets.

“Gracelynn stop pouting. You are not a baby anymore.”

“That’s not fair mummy! Alex always gets what he wants!”

“Gracelynn, you are really trying my patience. Stop.” Since we skipped the terrible 2’s we have moved on to be in the terrible 5’s. She crossed her arms and gave me her sassy look. “Gracelynn.” I gave her a verbal warning and looked at her. She stamped her foot on the ground and yelled a boisterous “No!”

“Alright that’s it go to your room!”

“No!”

“Gracelynn Elizabeth Hiddleston, get your butt up to your room right now or so help me I will get the painting stick and spank you.” The doorbell suddenly rang. Great just what I needed right now. “Go!”  pointed towards the stirs and she had ran up the stairs crying. Today is not my day. The doorbell rang again, “I’m coming!” sheesh. I yanked open the door and found Luke standing on my porch. He gave me a greeting and I let him in.

“How are you feeling?” I am beyond annoyed with this right now.

“Luke, what is it that you need? I’m little busy right now.”

“Did Tom not ask you?”

“Obviously not.” He just gave me this look of terror. “Luke! Seriously I don’t have time for this. As you can hear I have a crying daughter upstairs a screaming one year old down stairs and I have groceries to put away plus I am pregnant and I am very tired. What. Is. It.”

“I’ll be right back.” Ugh! I am so done with this day.

“Alright you need a diaper change and nap.” I took Alex upstairs gave him a change and placed him in his crib. Gracelynn had finally stopped crying. I checked in on her and she was asleep on her bed. Tucking her in and give her a kiss on her forehead and went out the door. Both kids were asleep and I could finally get the groceries put away. Standing in the middle of my kitchen was Luke.

“What do you mean you forgot?” He must be on the line with Tom. “This is not my responsibility Tom! You have to talk to her.” Alright I’ve had enough I yanked the phone from Luke and held it to my ear.

“Thomas William Hiddleston. I am not having a good day, so you had better tell me what it is you forgot to tell me.”

“Heyyyy Honey,” don’t even try Thomas, “how you feeling? The kids ok? You hanging in there with the morning sickness?”

“Cut the bullshit Thomas. Just tell me.”

“I need you on set.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Damn it Thomas I’m about to hang up on you. What part of I am not having a good day do you not get?”

“I need you as body double there is a sex scene in the…”

“What the actual fuck Thomas. No. How long have you known it was it was there?”

“Since it started.”

“Are you kidding me right now? You took a part with a sex scene it without even talking to me about it!?”

“Now Darling,”

“No! In case you forgot I am pregnant. I am throwing up all the time, I feel disgusting and now I am just plain pissed off.”

“Dani..”

“No Thomas.”

“So what would you like me to do?”

“I’m not in the business to parent you as well as our 2 children, soon to be 3. You know how I feel about this and you didn’t even talk to me about it. You make the decision. I have to go.”

“Danielle wai…” I hung up on him and handed the phone to Luke.

“I think it is best that you leave now Luke.” He gave me a nod and kissed my cheek. As soon as he walked out the door I started to cry. God damn him!


	2. Chapter 2

I had stared at the phone in my hand. It wasn’t often she hung up on me well, not on purpose anyways. This was a side that didn’t come out often. Only when she is stressed and over worked. Which I can understand We’ve been back for only a little over a month and Danielle was still in her first trimester with two children at home.

“Hey, Tom, you’re needed back on set.”

“Is it possible we can pick back up tomorrow?”

“I don’t know man we’re pretty behind.”

“How much more do we have left film?”

“About another half hour and then we’re done for the day.”

I went to the sound stage did everything that needed to be done and it only took 20 minuets. I raced to my car and headed home. I made a quick stop at a floral shop to pick up some flowers then the bakery shop where they had her favorite chocolate cake. About 40 minuets later I was finally outside of our house. Grabbing everything out of the car I made my way up to the door and noticed the paint was chipping on the door and on the house, I also noticed the yard needed to be mowed and raked also, Gracelynn’s toys were strewn all about and needed to be put away. Unlocking the door I noticed the house was quiet.

I went into the kitchen and noticed the slight pile up of dishes in the sink, the somewhat dirty stove and the groceries weren’t put away. Even for Danielle in a cranky state that wasn’t like her. Walking around somemore I finally found her on the couch sleeping. My heart had sunk. Her normally brushed hair was frizzy and tangled. The youthful look of her eyes were now surrounded by bags, her face had tear stains going down her cheeks. All in all she looked exhausted. I placed a blanket over her and went upstairs to check on Gracie and Alex which both were still asleep. Alex wrapped in his blanket and Grace her head hanging off the edge of the bed. I gave a slight chuckle and pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. I rearranged her and covered her back up.

I went back downstairs and went straight for the kitchen. I put all of the groceries away, thankfully she did put away all the cold items so they wouldn’t spoil. I tackled the dishes and cleaned the stove and the rest of the kitchen. I placed the flowers in a vase and then on the table in front of my sleeping wife along with her cake so she could find it when she awoke. Suddenly there was a thump from upstairs followed by a yell and a cry.

“Ow! Mummy!” Danielle jostled awake and saw me. Anger instantly grew on her face.

“No, no. You stay right there I’ve got it.”

I ran up the stairs and into Gracelynn’s room. She was crying and rubbing her arm.

“What happened sweetpea?”

“I bumped my head.” Her tears  were streaming down her face as she was rubbing her poor head.

“Alright, let me see.” She moved her hand and there was a small red mark but not enough to cause any bruising or a bump. “Well it doesn’t look too bad. Want me to give kissies and make it all better?” She nodded her head. I decided to play with her, “so it hurts here?” I pointed to her nose.

“No.” still not giggling.

“How about here?”  I pointed to her cheek and she shook her head. Alright now its time to bring out the big guns. “How about here? Or here? Or here? Or…” I gave a pause and tickled her tummy. “How about this spot! Does this spot hurt?” She finally gave me a giggle and a familiar laugh mixed in with hers. I looked over and saw Danielle standing in the doorway with a tired smile on her face.

“No! Silly daddy it hurts here!” She pointed to her little forehead with the red spot now disappeared. I  gave it a gentle kiss and she looked over at Danielle. “Can I go back to sleep mummy?”

“Of course you can sweetie.” She snuggled down into her bed and I tucked her in. I gave her a final kiss on the crown of her head. She rolled over onto her side as I stood up from her bed. I walked over to my beautiful pregnant wife looking to see if she was showing. She wasn’t quite showing just yet but there was a small bump there in her lower abdomen. I gave her a kiss and she, thankfully, accepted it.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” She whispered.

Even after a ‘nap’ she still looked exhausted. I picked her up and she gave me a surprise yelp and carried her toward our bedroom.

“Thank you for cleaning the kitchen,” She snuggled into my chest, “and my flowers, and the chocolate cake.”

“You’re welcome.” I laid her down onto the bed and covered her up and started to walk toward the door.

“Tom?” I turned around and faced her. She had fresh tears coming down her face. “Please don’t leave, me.”

“Danielle, what is going on?” I kneeled beside the bed and wiped her face.

“I don’t know.” Sniffling a bit she wiped her eyes and nose with a tissue and discarded it beside the bed. “I am just sick all the time. I feel disgusting and I don’t feel pretty. The kids were fighting with me in the store and I am just so tired.” The tears continued to drop off her face. “Why didn’t you tell me Tom? We are supposed to work together. I have never asked you to turn down a role because of a sex scene. All I ask is that you tell me and not do them with the other women. I am willing to help you film them but you have to tell me not just expect me to drop everything I am doing to go.”

“I know how you feel but, Dani, I don’t understand why. Why does this bother you so much?”

“Because.”

“Because why? Danielle I am you husband!” I was a bit louder than intended. “We are supposed to be open and honest with each other remember? Why does this bother you so much?” I looked at her and the tears came harder and faster down her face.

“I am afraid Tom. I know its all fake and pretend but what if one day you are going through the stimulation of the act and you decide that I am not good enough anymore? I mean look at me! I look disgusting. I didn’t get to brush my hair I haven’t shaved my legs in like 2 weeks. And pretty soon I am going to blow up to the size of a whale. I’m afraid that one day you won’t find me attractive anymore just like Jason did and leave me all alone with the children and with the pieces to pick up. I can’t lose you Tom, I can’t.” She started to loudly sob. I laid down on the bed and pulled her towards me and rubbed her head and her back.

“Hey, hey, hey. Its alright, it’s alright. Calm down.” She clawed my shirt in her fists and continued to sob. “Danielle I can’t lose you either. I love you so much and our children. I will never leave you like arsehole did. I could never break your heart like that. Nor would I want to. Now as for the sex scenes, yes its stimulation but Dani, you are my wife and you are the only one I would ever want to actually do that with. Look at me.” She shook her head so I gently grabbed her face and brought it from my shirt to look at my face.

“Do you know how hard it was for me to film a pretend sex scene with you? I have filmed many scenes with different women and none of them have ever given me a hard on just by touching them. You, my lovely and beautiful wife make my life hard everyday. Yes you are beautiful, hairy legs and all. I just want to turn you and take you on any surface I can find when I see you. The moment I walk through that door I get hard for you.” She gave me a laugh.

“Yeah laugh it up, but I am serious. If we didn’t have the kids I would seriously do it. The night of our wedding you entrusted me with a precious gift. You were able to give me yourself fully and completely. I may have had a lot of previous partners but none come close to how you make me feel physically and emotionally.

“I love you heart and soul. Yes, I am an arsehole and I should have talked to you before I took the role. For that I am sorry. I am also sorry that I just expected you to drop everything you were doing to come and film a scene. You told me you were having a bad day and I didn’t listen I’m sorry for that as well. But I never want you to feel as though you are not beautiful. You are perfect. I find you most beautiful after a post sex high and your hair is never brushed after that.” She gave me a deep red blush “There’s my girl.” Swiping my thumb across her cheek and down to her chin I brought her face to me and gave her a kiss.  She gave me a quiet hum in response.

“I’m sorry I overreacted. But, from now any roles involving nudity or sex just tell me about it huh? Go ahead and film the scene without me and I mean from now on.”

“Are you sure? I can always turn down the roles.”

“No, I trust you and I need to get over this ridiculous fear. I married one of the Hollywoods most sought out actors. Its going to happen and its not like before where it was just you and me. We have 2 children at home and one more on the way. It’s time to slowly let go of my insecurities. I should have told you about this earlier instead of just giving a vauge answer.”

“Are you sure? I can make this work.”

“Yes, you have given up a lot for me Tom, now it’s my turn. Like I said I just want advanced notice not ‘hey honey I have a nude scene in a movie that I’ve already filmed.’”

I couldn’t help but laugh her mimick of me.

“Honey, no. No british accent for you. Just no.”

“Oh come on it wasn’t that bad!” She gave me a laugh. Leaning in I kissed her delicious soft lips. Suddenly she sat up and pushed me off of her and ran towards the bathroom. I quickly made my way off the bed and was kneeling behind her holding her hair back as she heaved her stomach contents into the toilet. I grabbed a cold wash cloth and dabbed her forehead. “This is seriously the most disgusting thing ever. I had the nausea for Alex and Grace both but never the actual morning sickness. This is fucking ridiculous. Why the hell call it morning sickness if its all damn day!?” Soothingly I rubbed circles on her back and started to massage her shoulders. Then I was hit by an idea.

“I don’t baby. I’m sorry you’re miserable.” She gave me a shrug flushed the toilet and went to the sink to bush her teeth. ‘

“I have to go get dinner started.”

“Its only 1 o’clock. Dinner is normally anywhere from 6-7”

“I am making some beef stew. It take a while for it to cook.”

“Mmm sounds delicious. Can’t wait.”

As time rolled on through the day Gracelynn seemed to be doing just fine but was demanding a lot of my attention. I am starting to get the feeling that my daughter has been feeling left out since Alex got a bit older and wasn’t needed as a big helper as much. So then I had another idea. I made a few phone calls before dinner was ready and started to place my plan into action by starting with the dishes. Danielle and I placed little Alex to bed and let Gracelynn stay up to watch a movie with us. Danielle was laying on my chest and Gracelynn was cuddled onto her chest and we watched ‘Mrs. Doubtfire’. At some point my two favorite girls fell asleep. I couldn’t help but take a picture and post it onto my twitter with the caption ‘Late night movie with my 2 beautiful girls.’

Danielle POV

It was about 8 am when I awoke to an eerily quiet house. It wasn’t until I looked over that I saw more flowers and a small note.

_My Darling Beautiful Wife,_

_Today is all about you.  It is time for you to get a relaxing weekend that you are long overdue for.  At 10 O’clock Emma is going to pick you up. You will be going to spa where you will have a pre-natal massage, a manicure and pedicure, a facial mask and they will do your hair and make-up for you. You deserve to be pampered and to feel beautiful. While you are doing that I will be spending the day with Gracie. We are going on a Daddy Daughter date. And Alex will be with mum. You will then come home and put on your beautiful dress say goodbye to our lovely children and we will be leaving for the whole weekend. Emma will be with the kids while we go take our mini vacation._

_I love you,  
Thomas William Hiddleston_

_p.s. No I will not tell you where we are going. But I do have your overnight bag pack and already in the Jaguar._

I truly have the best husband in the world. I got myself ready I put on some yoga pants and baggy t-shirt. Today was all about comfort and being pampered. I can’t wait to throw my arms around my amazing husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, sex body doubles are an actual thing. Can they be spouses? Idk I made it up but I assume they can be. They aren't paying them for it or crediting them so why the hell not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much fluff. Like so much fluff. Its cavity worthy.

“Daddy.” I heard a small whisper against my ear. “Daaaaaddy.” I opened my eyes and saw my daughters curly head. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock, 6:00 A.M. I glanced at my wife who was still soundly asleep.

“Gracie,” I kept in a whisper, “go back to your room and quietly play with your toys. I’ll take a quick shower and come get you and your brother alright?” She gave me a nod and I kissed her head. I rolled over to look at my sleeping beauty. I love waking up next her especially when I am away filming for long periods of time. She still looked tired but not as exhausted as she did yesterday. I peeled myself away from the bed and started to pack 2 overnight bags and switched off her alarm. After I took my shower and got dressed I got the kids ready and we left. On my way to breakfast with the kids my phone started ringing. I had hoped it wasn’t Danielle.

“Hello?”

“Tom its Luke.”

“Oh hey man! What’s up?

“I got the cottage booking for you.”

“That is great news! Danielle is going to love it.” I saw the restaurant. “Alright man I got to go. We just pulled up at the restaurant. I’ll talk to you later Luke. Thank you for getting it booked!”

“Bye Uncle Luke!”

“Bye Gracie! Talk to you later Tom. Not a problem.”

After the kids got fed I went to a small floral shop by mums house and bought a small bouquet of sunflowers with a small yellow vase. I dropped of Alex at my mums house and headed back to the house to drop off the flowers.

“Ok Gracie, we have to drop these flowers off for mummy and we will go. What did you want to do?”

“A movie!”

“A movie, ok now what else would you like to do?”

“Ummm, the zoo!”

“A movie and then zoo it is then.” I pulled up to the house and got Gracie out of the car. I told her to be extra quiet when we walked through the door and sat her on the couch. “OK baby girl stay here. I’m going to grab a couple of things stay here and make sure you stay quiet. We don’t want to wake up Mummy. Alright?”  She gave her a head a little bounce. I quietly raced up the stairs and into mine and Danielle’s bedroom. Just as I had hoped she was still asleep. She was now curled around my pillow and was snoring lightly. I placed the flowers on her bedside table along with the card I had wrote, picked up the bags I had packed and whispered a soft “I love you” before gently kissing her head. I popped open the jag that we would be using for the weekend and placed the bags in the trunk.

“What are the bags for daddy?”

“Well princess, Mummy and I are going away for the weekend.”

“Ooo do me and Alex get to go too?”

“Alex and I, Darling. And not this time love. You will be staying here with Grammy and Auntie Emma.” Her face lit up when she heard she was able to spend the whole weekend with her Aunt Emma.

“Yay! Auntie Emma! I love Auntie Emma! She is so much fun Daddy!” I gave a chuckle.

“I didn’t think I would need to convince you.”

We drove to the theater that was close to the Zoo and I parked the car. Gracie and I didn’t see any movies we wanted to see. “Well what would you like to do now? The zoo isn’t open for another couple hours sweetie.” She shrugged he shoulders and looked around. “Want to go for a walk around the park?” She grabbed my hand and led the way. We walked around a bit and looked at the different shops and what finally settled for laying in the grass and watching the sky. Out of no where Gracelynn got up and gave my cheek a kiss.

“I love you Daddy.” I held her close and gave her a tight hug.

“I love you too Gracie.” I glanced at my watch and saw it was 10 minuets till the zoo opened. “Alright lets get back to the car and go to the zoo shall we?”

 

20 minuets go by and we finally arrive at the ZSL London Zoo. I grabbed my baseball cap and aviators. Here Gracie, wear this hat to protect your head.”

“You’ll need to pull my hair back Daddy.” Shit, I didn’t think to grab a brush or a hair tie.

“I don’t have a hair tie sweetie.”

“Mummy always keeps an extra hair brush and hair tie in the car.”

I looked around and checked all the compartments and sure enough there was an abundance of hair ties and one brush. She was always prepared for the inevitable. I brushed her hair back and put placed the band in her hair to keep its hold. Just as I finished I received a text message. I took the phone out of my pocket and saw it was from Danielle, ‘I love you! :*. Thank you for letting me sleep in and for my flowers and my spa day!’  I made a quick reply ‘You’re welcome. I love you, too. See you this afternoon! :*’

“Alright there we go.  You ready?” Another message sounded ‘What time will everyone be back at the house?’

“Yep!” a short reply, ‘About 2. We leave at 4:30, Emma will get you at 2:30 from your spa. Got to go. Love you.”

I put my phone on silent and placed my phone back in my pocket and I grabbed her small stroller in case she got tired of walking and we headed into the Zoo. We saw all of the animals she wanted to see and I had even purchased a meet the animals pass for her and me. She got to see the giraffes, penguins, meerkats and more up close. Seeing the joy on my little girls face was enough to make my heart melt. I glanced at my watch making sure I was still on time. It was now just after 12:30 PM. We had to leave by 2 to get lunch and head home. I felt a tug on my trousers and saw a very tired little girl.

“Daddy, I’m hungry. Can we eat?” Well we will be a little early.

“Yes Gracelynn, we can go get lunch now. Where would you like to go?”

“The Animal Resturant!”

“Alright lets go!” She got in her stroller and off we went to go to the car. We drove for about 30 minuets to get the Rainforest Café. We were seated immediately and got our drinks ordered. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked it. I had some emails from Luke about some parts to look at for when I get back, twitter and facebook notifications, and about 5 text messages most of them from Danielle.

 Danielle, Mum,

Mum: attached Image.  
 Someone had a bit of fun with their mashed potatoes!  
Sent at 12:00 P.M.

Danielle: :’D Oh my, my silly boy!  
Sent at 12:00 P.M.

Me: That’s my boy!  
Sent at 1:15 P.M.

 

Danielle Hiddleston <3

Love you have fun! :*  
Sent at 10:05 A.M.

Attached Image:   
How do you like my new hair style? Think I can make it a new craze?  
Sent at 12:45 P.M.  
  
What is it with you and pictures of me sleeping and then posting them on twitter?  
Sent at 1:00 P.M.

Me: Haha I think your towel wrapped hair could be the next craze! ;). And you are hot as fuck when you are sleeping so I want to make everyone jealous. :P  
Sent at 1:00 P.M.

Whatever. Stop talking to me! You’re supposed to be on a date with the cutest little girl ever! :*  
Sent at 1:01 P.M.

I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself as I locked the screen and placed it back into my pocket.

“Alright little one what do you want to eat?”

“Chicken nuggets and chips!”

“Of course you do.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes princess.”

“Thank you for taking me to the zoo.”

“You’re welcome.” I reached across the table and rubbed her cheek with my large thumb.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“I miss you.”

“You miss me? Gracie I’m right here.”

“I know but you’re always gone.”

“Oh Gracie, you know I am only a phone call away. No matter what I will always be there for you. I love you honey.” She jumped out of the booth and ran to me and gave me a huge hug.

“I love you, too, Daddy.” She nuzzled my cheek and went back to her side of the table. We placed in our orders ate all of the food that we could and took home the rest. Gracelynn was starting to fall asleep at the table so I picked her up carried her out to the car and buckled her in. Due to traffic I wasn’t home until about an hour later. Not that minded because I had a snoring princess in the back seat. Gracefully I undid her seat belt and carried her into the house and to Danielle’s and I bedroom.

I gently laid her on Danielle’s side the bed and took off her shoes. I laid down next to her just looking at my 5 year old daughter looking back on everything. The tricky pregnancy, the easy labor, the sleepless nights, the nappy changes all of it. All of it still worth the struggle. Knowing in another 6 or so months I will get to do it all over again makes me excited. I looked at my watch it was just a little after 2:30  and decided to lay down and take nap with the cutest little girl in the world.

Danielle’s POV

It was exactly 2:30 when Emma came and got me.

“Wow! I think you may just kill my brother with all this beauty. You look so gorgeous!” I blushed.

“Oh stop it!”

“No girl, I mean it. You look beautiful! Thomas isn’t going to know what to do with you.”

“Emma do you think we can stop somewhere before we go home?”

“Sure. Where at?”

“Well, you see,” I couldn’t help but blush at asking my sister in-law this question. “Tom packed my bag so…”

“Ah say no more! Down the street we go to get you some sexy new lingerie.”

She linked her arm in mine and we walked the short walk from the spa to the shop. I took a look around and found some new pieces to add to the collection. Its funny because I never wanted to wear this kind of stuff for when I got married. Even to this day I feel self-conscious about my body, now more so since I am pregnant and gaining more weight around my abdomen and my hips. But, Tom likes it when I wear it so I wear it for him to enjoy. It isn’t something I wear every night, shorts a tank top type mostly but on special occasions such as this I like to surprise Tom with a little something. I find a few pieces that I feel he will enjoy and make the final purchase. The woman handed me the bag and we left.

“How many pieces of Lingerie do you own?” Emma asked me out of the blue.

“Uhm not enough to fill a drawer. But a decent amount.”

“Has Tom ever bought you lingerie?” Oh my god. I really don’t want to talk about this especially with his sister.

“He bought one and it was for our wedding night. We had, had a discussion before about the bedroom aspect and I had told him I never thought I would wear lingerie but he had already bought it so I felt a little obligated to wear it. But ever since then he’s let me buy it so I didn’t feel like I have to do something I didn’t want to do.”

“My brother, always the perfect gentleman.” Ha! Not always. He hates losing board games. He pouts and complains all the time.

“Yes, yes he is. He is my handsome gentleman.”

I was getting more and more anxious to be able to see Thomas. I missed him so much the entire day. I was also anxious to see my adorable children. Surprisingly it only took 15 minuets to get home. I saw my car parked in the drive way along with Diana’s car and I got out of the car before Emma was even able to turn it off. I dashed towards the front door and the house was quiet. I went upstairs into my bedroom and found Tom, Alex and Grace asleep on our king sized bed. Gracie was curled up on Tom’s left with her head resting on his shoulder and Alex on the other side. I quickly took a photo and walked to my closet and found a new white box that had my name and a saying ‘wear me’.

I opened the box and saw my gorgeous fuchsia dress that had a simple design just under the breast line and a pair of white sandals to wear with it. It had a scoop neck line with a high front and low back on the skirt. It was all around comfortable. My hubby is slowly learning that comfort is everything while I am pregnant and uncomfortable. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a kiss gently placed on my neck.

“Why don’t you put it on?” He placed another kiss to my neck.

“Need I remind you we have 2 sleeping children on our bed.” He gave me a low chuckle and spun me around so I face to face with. I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my body into his and whispered a thank you into his ear.

“You’re welcome. I love you.” He gave me swift peck on my lips and we heard a small squeak.

“Mummy, Daddy?” both of our heads whip towards Grace and Alex who are now both awake. I went towards the bed and gave Gracie a huge hug and a kiss and repeated the same thing for Alex.

“I missed you two today! Why don’t I take you guys downstairs and we will let daddy get dressed.”

“Now, now. You need to get ready too. You still have a dress to put on.” Said Emma who walked into the room. She got closer to the bed and leaned in for Gracie’s hand but was secretly telling me the bag of lingerie was packed in my bag and in the jag all ready to go.

Tom and I got ready in two different rooms. I put on my dress fixed my curled pined hair for any fly away hairs and touched up my make-up. I made my way down stairs and I saw before my eyes my handsome husband standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a pair of his black pants with a simple white crisp shirt. His curly blonde hair was expertly gelled and he had given his beard a trim. He had a wide smile showing me his dazzling white teeth. As I reached the bottom of the stairs he held out his hand and I took a hold of it.

“You look absolutely stunning.” He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“Its time for mummy and daddy to leave now. Say good bye.”

I took Alex from Emma and gave him a huge hug and lots of kisses all over his face and handed him over to Thomas. Then I kneeled down and gave her the same hug and same kisses. This is the longest I have ever left my kids. I have never been separated from them for a total of 3 days. It was a new adventure for me and we will see how I handle it. Diana and Emma gave us both a quick hug and a goodbye then Thomas and ushered me out of the door to the car.

“Goodbye my loves! We will see you in a few days.” They all stood on the porch while Tom held my door open for me and he got in. They all waved their goodbyes as we made our way down the street with my hand in Tom’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning super sexy times in the next chapter plus it will be super long. Like ricdiculousy long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me make this clear... this is a piece of fiction with an actual person. Some parts of this story will not be how actual Tom is becuase I do not know Tom personally. I just know him from interviews. I base his manuerisms off of that. If you do not like the story simply do not waste your time reading it and then commenting on it. Seriously just move and get over it.

“Soooooo, are you going to tell me where we are going?”

“Nope.” He said accentuating the ‘P’.

“Do I get a hint?”

“Well, we have to drive there.” He gave me a snarky smile.

“No shit? I would have never guessed that we had to drive there!” I said laced with the utmost sarcasm.

“You asked for a hint, and I gave you one.”

“You are such a shit sometimes!” He gave me a chuckle and grabbed my hand then placed a kiss on the back.

“But I’m your shit.”

“I am starting to question my decision to marry you.” He gave me a brief look and he had his mouth open. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well fine, if that’s how you feel I’ll turn the car around right now!” I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ohhhh, I’m sorry. I was only kidding.”

“Nope too late you hurt my feelings.”

“Awe,” I lifted myself from my seat and reached over to give me a brief kiss on the cheek. “There does that make it feel better?”

“For now.” He gave me a little pout and then both of us couldn’t help but start laughing.

“I’m serious, where are we going?” He simply shook his head. “What if we played 20 questions?”

“Oh no. It’s a surprise and its going to stay a surprise until we get there.” Not satisfied with getting my way I crossed my arms and gave a playful pout and whispered a that’s not fair! Tom Rolled his eyes and gave a small chuckle.  I suddenly started to feel nauseous and started to take deep breaths. “Do I need to pull over?”

“No, give it a few minuets. I’ll let you know.” I cracked the window down and took slow breaths. Eventually it subsided and went away.  I rolled back up the window and closed my eyes.

“You alright Darling?”

“Yes, I’m alright just a little nausea. It passed.”

“Maybe if you fell asleep it might help it keep it at bay for the remainder of the trip.”

“Maybe. But, if I was to fall asleep I wouldn’t get this time to talk to you.

“We have all weekend to talk.” I couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Ha! I don’t think we will be doing much talking Thomas .” Suddenly the he howled with laughter. “Its the truth!” I just looked over at him as he laughed hysterically to the point he had tears coming down his face. “You realize the last time we were childless for a weekend was before Gracie was born which was over 5 years ago. 5 years since its been a weekend of just you and I. We won’t have anyone to come and wake us up or interrupt us. We won’t have to worry about Gracie accidently seeing or hearing something she shouldn’t. It’s been way too long.”

“I know I am partially to blame for that. I lost the fact I still need to show you romance and do things for you. I know we have our children and we need babysitters and so on but I can still surprise you with stuff like I did when we were dating.”

“Cleaning the house is never a bad surprise.”

“No that is shared responsibility. That shouldn’t be just up to you.”

“I don’t mind. I mean, I stay at home with kids and you’re the one off to work everyday so it’s only fair.”

“Do you want to go back to work?” Surprised by his question I just sat in silence pondering the question.

“I’ve thought about it.”

“And?”

“I don’t know, Tom.”

“What is stopping you from going back to work?”

“I don’t know. I like being able to be home with them but at the same time I am slowly losing my mind because they are the only people I see. I am afraid that people will only talk to me because I’m the wife of a famous actor. There are a lot of factors involved. Its not an easy yes or no question.”

“Alright, but just know if you want to go back to work we can look into child care for them. Just because I’m gone filming a lot doesn’t mean you have to be this stay at home mum. You can work. Yes we don’t need the money because we have plenty of that    .”

“I know we do and I am very thankful we are in good standing to where I do have the option to be a stay at home mom but I need adult interaction and I have to get away for a little while. I feel so awful for saying that but I do. I need to get away from the kids for a little while.”

“That shouldn’t make you feel guilty. That is a normal thing to feel. Danielle, even I get that way sometimes and I am home half the time you are. This past year I often wondered how you do it and keep your sanity.” I gave a light chuckle.

“Its not easy.”

“All I’m going to say is if you want to go back to work please don’t feel guilty about wanting to do so. You are a fantastic mother to our children.” I grabbed his free hand and brought it to my lips.

“Thank you babe. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Still holding his hand I decided to change the mood.

“So, where are we going?”

“Oh no we are not starting that again.” I couldn’t help but laugh I knew that when he had his mind set on something it was set. He would never change it. The rest of the drive was peaceful and quite. Tom sang along to the music coming from the radio and I couldn’t help but watch him from the passenger seat. He is one goofy man but he was all mine.

I felt a gentle shake from shoulder and I looked up and saw Tom’s face close to mine with a smile on his face.

“We’re here Dani.” I gave a yawn and looked out the car window and saw a beautiful little red brick house. It had a red bench sitting by the door and next to that was a small table for two underneath an umberella. Small plants and some trees lined the outside of the wall while flowers were hanging on each side of the door. There was lots of walk ways to go for a walk or even a run. A quaint little garden and a beautiful nature reserve. All in all it was peaceful and it was quiet.

“Oh Tom, its beautiful.”

“Wait until you see the inside.” He gave me a kiss upon my cheek and we got out of the car. We both moved to the front of the car and he instantly grabbed my hand. “I already brought the bags inside. So close your eyes and no peeking!” I shut my eyes closed and felt his strong hands on my shoulder as he started to lead the way. Shortly we came to a complete stop and I suddenly felt my self being lifted off the ground and gave a small scream.

“Thomas!”

“I have to carry my beloved wife across the threshold!” I couldn’t help but laugh. I felt him place me down on my feet.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yes you may open them now.” Tom’s hands were on my shoulders and I opened my eyes. I was speechless as I looked around.

“Wow, this is so beautiful Tom. I may not want to leave.”

Glancing around the cottage there was so much charm. The walls were covered in medium brown colored panels. The floor had tan and brown tiles going through out the room we were in. There was a red couch and semi large chair perfect for reading. A small metal fireplace and a multi-colored patterned rug on the floor. I looked at the dining room table and there was a boutique of red roses. The table was set for two and a bottle of alcohol-free Carl Jung Peach Sparkling Wine.  I looked in awe. At all of the beauty found within the small cottage.

“We have a fully stocked kitchen for everything we would need for the weekend. Would you like to go take look?” I nodded my head as my eyes found the white stairs with a yellow wall that led up to bedroom. Still in complete awe of how romantic it all looked. The kitchen was beautiful and fully stocked with everything we would need. The counter tops were a dark wood with white cabinets and the final touch was the flower bed in the window. All I could do was whisper a wow. “I take it you like it.” All I could do was simply nod my head. I noticed the small group of people working in the kitchen finishing up our meal.

“Mmmm, is that a lasagna?” He griped my waist and pulled me against him.

“Mmhm.” He placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck and it sent a shiver down my spine. He led me to the table and held out my chair for me to sit. They served us our food and Tom excused them to leave and go home. He poured me glass of the wine he had bought and we started to eat. 5 minuets go by and speaks up.

“Do you hear that?” I gave him a shrug. “There is no screaming, or fighting, or loud toys playing in the background.” I roared with laughter and placed my hand on the side of Tom’s head.

“I know. It’s quiet.” I leaned in a gave him a quick peck. “Thank you.”

We had finished our meals then left the dishes at the table to worry about tomorrow. We had walked into the living room where I sat down on the couch and watched Tom build a fire in the fireplace and lit the candles around the room.

“Alright now that we have a fire going and the candles are lit.” He flipped the switch to turn the lights off. “And just get these connected, here.” He turned on our small little speaker that connects to our phones. “And then, we play this.” He tapped the screen and the speakers came to life with music. The song Back at One by Brian McKnight was playing. He then walked over to the couch and held out his hand. “May I have this dance?” I gave him a smile and placed my smaller hand in his.

“You may.” I stood up and he brought us to the middle of the floor and we started swaying to the music. I started looking up at him and eventually just curled myself to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. Our fingers laced together laying next to my face on his chest. Still swaying gently he started to sing along with the song. I hummed in response as he clutched me closer to him. I brought his hand close to my lips and placed a kiss upon them and the song changed.

He let go of my waist and tilted my head up to look at him. As I looked into his beautiful blue eyes it was like time stopped as he planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I reminded me of the night of my very first premier with Tom. The same night he asked me to marry him. After he slid the ring on my finger I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss him with everything I had. It was sweet but full of passion. It had taken him by surprised but he still caught me and held onto me tightly as we had our moment.

He just stared at me as we stopped moving. Bringing both of my arms around his shoulders I made my way onto the tips of my toes to reach his lips. He gripped my bottom and lifted me to rest on his hips and continued to press sweet kisses to my lips. Carefully he took me upstairs past the bed and into the bathroom where there were more unlit candles. He gently released me beck onto my feet and drew a hot bath, lit the candles and placed lavender scented soap in the bath water. He sauntered towards me and immediately lifted my dress from my body. No words were spoken as we continued to undress each other and get in the bath. He went first and then I leaned against his perfectly chiseled chest. He sat there holding on to me, still not saying a word as the music still continued to play downstairs.

The water finally drew cold and we got out. He wrapped a towel around me and one around himself to dry off the water from our skin. He picked me up once more and carried me to the bed. Gently he laid me down and started to pepper my damp body with kisses. Starting from my face then moving down to my abdomen, where he rubbed the small bump and whispered a soft ‘I love you’ to the growing child in my womb. My body was sensitive to his touch and I couldn’t take his feather light touches any longer.

“Thomas, please.”

That was all I had to say before he devoured my body and played it like a puppet. We went well into the night all of the candles burning out and the music long since stopped. I curled into his side and kissed his chest for a final time before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some extensive googling and looking. I found the place where Tom is taking Danielle. Yes it is an actual place and by golly its so gorgeous. here is the link to look at the pictures of the cottage.
> 
> http://www.grove-cottages.co.uk/gallery/93/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I am always working so writing is sometimes a challege for me. I really hope you like this chapter, its full of cuteness and some sexiness ;)
> 
> Leave me comments letting me know what you all think!

I had awoken to the sound of a vibrating phone. It had stopped before I could even extract myself from my sleeping husband with his bare torso on display for me to see. I looked over at the clock to see a red 2 AM displaying. The phone started to buzz again. Before I could register who it could be my motherly fear crept in. I carefully untangled myself from Tom as to not wake him and grabbed his shirt from the floor I had tossed last night. As quietly as I could, I made my way down stairs and found Tom’s phone. The screen had said Emma H.

“Hello?” I whispered.

“Mummy!” I had moved to be outside of the cottage so Tom could continue sleeping.

“Gracie, baby girl, what’s the matter? Are you alright?”

“I had a bad dream and then you weren’t here and neither was daddy!” I could hear her sobs through the phone.

“Oh sweetheart. Its alright. Where is Auntie Emma?”

“She’s right here.”

“OK put her on the phone love bug.” I heard Gracelynn pass the phone to Emma and say it’s mummy.

“Hi Danielle, I tried to convince her not to call but she was adamant to talk to you.”

“No, it’s alright Emma. Alright, so there is hot coco in the cupboard make her a cup with milk and add some whipped cream to it. That will help calm her down. Also there is a stuffed bear Tom bought her on her bed. If you go into our bathroom you’ll find a bottle of his cologne on his side of the sink. Spray that on the bear and that will help her relax enough to go back to sleep. She sometimes has these nightmares when Tom is gone. If none of those work, give me a call back.”

“Ok. If it does I’ll send you a quick text.”

“Sounds good. Can I talk to Gracie?” I started to slightly shiver from the cool fall air.

“Of course, I’ll get her.” After a few seconds passed I head sniffling come through the line. “Ok, honey Auntie Emma is going to help make you feel better.”

“I want to talk to daddy.”

“Daddy is…” Before I could say anything more I heard the back door open.

“Danielle its cold out here come back inside.” I looked at tom who wasn’t wearing any clothing besides his boxers.

“Right here. Hang on.” I handed the phone over to him and mouthed that it was Gracie. He quickly grabbed the phone and escorted me inside.

“What’s the matter baby girl?” We made our way through the kitchen and into the living room. I sat on the couch watching Tom pace back and forth talking to Gracie. “Alright do you have teddy? Are you all snug in your bed?” I placed the blanket on the back of the couch around my shoulders. At some point he had turned on the camera so we could see her. Undoing the blanket from shoulders I placed it in Tom and I’s lap and rested my head on his shoulder. He started to sing her lullaby from “Mary Poppins”. It was her favorite Disney movie and the close second was “The Jungle Book”. Which everyone knows is his favorite Disney movie.

♫♪ _Stay awake, don't rest your head  
Don't lie down upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies  
Stay awake, don't close your eyes_ ♪♫

We watched as she slowly started to drift off to sleep holding her teddy and Tom continued to sing.

♫♪ _Though the world is fast asleep_  
Though your pillow's soft and deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream♪♫

Emma had grabbed the phone and Tom turned off the camera. All I could hear was a you’re welcome and call if you need anything and he had hung up the phone. Looking up at his face with my head still rested on his shoulder he gave me a small kiss.

“I love you. So very much.” His smile was charming and bright as he responded.

“And I love you, so very much, as well.” I started to shiver from being out in the cold. “Let’s get you warmed up. What were you thinking being out in the cold?”

“I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Well, don’t be so thoughtful next time hum?” He patted my knee and got up from the couch and headed towards the fire place. “I will get another fire going. Why don’t you go upstairs, hop in bed and I will join you shortly.” He gave me a sweet kiss and went outside to grab more wood. I headed upstairs and got in bed like he had asked. It wasn’t until I had saw the bag he had  packed, that I got a different idea.

 

Tom’s POV

I saw Danielle heading up the stairs while I was coming back in from outside. It was a pretty chilly night but that’s what happens when its hitting that fall season. Within a few minuets I saw Danielle In her dressing gown carrying down some blankets.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, I figured we could cuddle up by the fire and get warmer faster.” She laid the blankets down onto the floor and went back upstairs for a brief moment and brought down the pillows along with her snoogle.

“Well, alright then.” I sat down beside her and we watched the fire crackle. Without giving a warning I gently pushed her onto her pillow and she gave a surprise yelp. “Fair Danielle, and most fair, will you vouchsafe to teach a soldier terms such as will enter at a lady's ear and plead his love-suit to her gentle heart?”

“Your majesty shall mock at me; I cannot speak your England.” Smiling down at her glad she was playing along.

“O fair Danielle, if you will love me soundly with your American heart, I will be glad to hear you confess it brokenly with your English tongue. Do you like me, Dani?” She reached up and placed her hand on my cheek and responded.

“No, I love thee.” She gave me her wide smile showing me her beautiful white teeth.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear. “That’s not part of the script.”

“It is now.” She whispered back

I crashed my lips to hers. She eagerly accepted them pressing her tongue to mine. Feeling her hands roam up my still bare sides to my pectorals and up to the nape of my neck. She pulled me as close as she possibly could. Moving my hand to the tie of her dressing gown I pulled it loose. As I was about to open the gown she moved my hands away and pushed me away. I gave a slight groan.

“Help me up, please.” She innocently looked at me while holding the front of her dressing gown.

“Danielle what are you,” crossing her arms she gave me a displeased look. “Alright fine, I’ll help you up.” Getting up from the floor, I helped her up and she gave my lips a quick peck and told me to turn around. “Danielle what are you,”

“Now Thomas, turn around!” a groan of utter frustration escaped my lips as I turned around. Mumbling quietly to myself I finally heard her to tell me to turn back around.

“Are you going to tell me,” I stopped mid-sentence as I saw what she was wearing. My mouth instantly losing the ability to speak. I couldn’t find the words to say as I saw my beautiful wife standing before me in a sheer white lace cover with white knickers underneath. The small bump was showing through the slight opening of the top. Her arms were wrapped around her back and she looked beautiful and bashful.

 

“Do you like it?” she asked shifting from one foot to the other. I walked the two steps to get to her and crossed arms behind her back grabbing both of her wrists with my hands. Leaning down I kissed her lips hungrily. It was as though I hadn’t seen her in years and gently pulled away.

“Yes, I do. You look breath taking.” I kissed the side of her cheek. “When did you go buy this?”

“Emma took me after I was done at the spa.” I cringed a bit knowing she went lingerie shopping with my sister.

“You went to go get lingerie with my sister?”

“Kind of. We were in the store together but she didn’t see what I got since she was busy,”

“Stop!” I quickly interrupted her and held up my hand, “I don’t need or want you to finish that sentence.” Danielle gave a small giggle and reached up on her toes to give me a kiss and looked back down at her toes with a sad look. I could tell she was uncomfortable wearing this and her doubts and her fear was creeping in to try and ruin the moment. “Danielle, as much as I like seeing you in this and as amazing as you look in it,” I leaned down close to her ear to whisper, “I would much rather see you with nothing hiding you from me.” Gently I nibbled on her ear lobe and released to stand up semi straight.

“The why don’t you take it off for me?” she whispered seductively to me. Her confidence was coming back just as soon as it had left her.  

“Oh I plan to.”

It took no time at all that I had her laying back on the floor naked before my eyes. Her moans like a symphony to my ears. The soft whimper of my name was enough to drive me to near insanity. Our bodies had become a single unit together as we moved in perfect synchronization, almost as if they were a part of a delicate ballet. Her skin against mine was a drug that I needed more and more of. We had somehow managed to make our way up the stairs and into bed. She had slept well past the morning and into the early afternoon. I had gently roused her from her sleep with soft kisses on her exposed skin. She gave a slight groan as she started to awaken.

“It’s time to wake up sleepy head.”

“Just five more minuets daddy, please.” She whined while covering up her head with blankets.

“Oh so am I your daddy now, too? Kinky babe.” She gave me a huge laugh and pulled back the covers.

“No!” I gave a laugh and kissed her lips gently.

“No?”

“No.” She shook her head

“You do need to get up. It is almost 11 and you still need to eat.”

“Ugh, alright you win but, I need a shower before I go down stairs.”

“Take your time. I’ll have lunch ready for you.” I quick kiss to her cheek and I lept off the bed and bounded down the stairs. After eating lunch we had settled down in the sitting room in comfortable silence. I was reading a script on one side of the couch while Danielle was laying down on the other side reading a book. Her legs were resting in my lap. Absentmindedly I was lightly running my hand up and down her bare leg. Our silence was then interrupted by her cell phone ringing and a groan from her.

“Hi mom.” Ah, its Courtney. I looked up to Danielle with a sympathetic look. “No the kids aren’t here.” She paused. “Sorry, Tom’s phone must have died last night.” I went back to my reading. “Because, Tom surprised me with a weekend getaway.” Looking back to her I saw her lean her head back against the arm of the couch and give a small sigh. “Mom, can you not right now. I am allowed to go away for the weekend with my husband.” She placed the phone on speaker so I can hear.

“You can’t just leave your children at home while you and Tom decided to gallivanting off to some remote place far away!”

“Mom, they are my children not yours and we are still in London. Please stop.”

“And now you have another one on the way. Don’t you think it’s a bit irresponsible for you to be traveling in your condition?”

“I am pregnant, not dying of an illness. It is perfectly fine for me to travel.”

“I’m just saying Danielle. You need to be there for your children. I mean Tom isn’t there half of the time and,”

“Alright now that is enough! Listen to me, once again, these are my children not yours. They are at home with Emma; and Diana is short distance away.”

“And where are you? France?”

“No mom we are not in France! We are still London, I just told you that. Just 2 hours away. As for Tom not being at home, it’s called work. He is working hard so he can provide for his family. In case you forgot, I am the one who stays home with the kids. I am with them 24/7 I am allowed to get away for a few days, it’s not a crime. God, I am so tired of you doing this. You don’t have to like him but you do have to respect him.”

“I just worry about you sweetheart.”

“That’s fine and you are allowed to worry but, mom, you have to stop speaking negatively about Tom.” I lift up her legs stood up and laid them back down. “He is my husband, my other half, he is also half of your grandchildren. You wouldn’t have them without him. He is a wonderful husband and an amazing father and I love him. So please, give him the respect he deserves.” I gave her a gentle kiss as I grabbed her glass of water to go refill it.

“Alright sweetheart, I’m sorry. Do you know if you are having a boy or a girl yet?” I heard a slight slap and chuckled to myself.

“No, not yet. I will let you know as soon as we find out.” More like if, if we decide we want to know or have it be a surprise. “Mom I have to go. Tom and I are trying to enjoy our time alone that we don’t get very often, love you, bye.” I heard her give a loud groan and walked back into the sitting room to see her head back against the couch. I placed her water by the table and gave her a passionate kiss and mouthed a thank you to her.

“One of these days, Tom. One of these days I am going to tell her she is not allowed to see her grandchildren anymore.” She stood up from the couch.

“No you wont, I will not let you do that to her.”

“Why? Why not!? All she ever does is treat you like shit. I mean even when we were dating she was horrible to you.”

“I know.”

“You have been nothing but nice to her since you first met her and she goes and she always rags on you for doing your job! I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew there were going to be times of unglamorous photos and pissed off fans and,” I kissed her to cut her off from her rambling.

“I know you do. Dani, your mum loves you. Its not me she doesn’t like she doesn’t like my career. She doesn’t understand why you gave up your normalcy for me and this life that follows. Hell, I don’t understand why. I do understand that I love you. Don’t let her bother you. Thank you for standing up for me I appreciate it.”’

“Always.” I pulled her in for a hug and we just stood there for about a min.

“Why don’t we go take a walk around the grounds and get some fresh air?” placing her chin on my chest she just looked up at me.

“That sounds good to me.”

With that we headed up stairs and got dressed and headed out for a peaceful walk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter. If you don't like it skip past it. :)

It was a nice day for a stroll outside. There was a slight breeze and plenty of sunshine. We walked hand in hand down the road and into the nature reserves by the cottage. The only sounds to be heard was the rustling of the trees and the birds in the air chirping away.

“How is filming? Any new projects you’re looking at?” She asked me. 

“Filming is good. We are bit behind schedule no surprise there. As for new projects there are some but Luke wants me to do one that takes place in Toronto. It’s a great script full of twists and turns. I feel like it would be an amazing film people will like. They gave me a great offer on the role.”

“How long would you be gone for?”

 “For about 3 months or so.” She abruptly stopped walking.

“You aren’t going to take it because of me.” She said without skipping a beat. “Tom, take it. I know you are worried about me and the kids but take it.”

“Danielle, we have,” before I could finish she interrupted me.

“Yeah I know we have 2 children at home and one on the way. I am fully aware of this fact. But Tom, if you like the script take it. You will be back in time for when the baby comes and be able to help me get everything ready.”

“I just worry. This pregnancy is already so different. What if something happens and I can’t come home? What then?”

“Your mom is here. Hell, if it made you feel better I’ll have my mom come here and stay with us. I really don’t want to, but I will.” I gave a sigh and shook my head. “Answer me this, do you love the script? Is it everything you like about a story?”

I couldn’t even argue with the point. It really was an amazing script a great story with plot twists. “Yes.” I finally answered.

“Then take the role Tom. Don’t worry about us. If anything happens I will call you. If I can’t get ahold of you I will call Luke.”

“There is a sex scene.”

“Well I guess we aren’t taking Gracie to see the film.” I couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“No we will not.”

“Any other excuses we need to address for you not taking the role?” I pulled her closer to me and gave her a tight hug.

“You are amazing. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She gave me a quick peck on the lips and we started walking again. Our arms were still linked behind each others backs. We came across another couple who had a small toddler with them who instantly recognized me.

“Mami look! It’s Loki!” The little boy pointed.

“Javier, it’s not polite to point. Now come along and leave them alone.” She put his finger down. “Sorry about that. Thor is his favorite.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem. It happens all the time. Hi, I’m Danielle.” She stretched her hand out to shake hands.

“Hello I’m Rosa. This is my husband Jack and my son Javier.”

I bent down to be eye level with the young boy. “Hello, Javier, my name is Tom Hiddleston.” Before I could say anything else he gave me a hug and started to speak speedily in spanish.

“Mami, no puedo creer que en realidad puedo conocer a Loki! Él es mi favorito en Thor! También es tan impresionante! Mis amigos no van a creer esto!”

“Mijo, stop. Mr. Hiddleston can’t understand you if you talk to him in Spanish.”

I looked up at his mother and responded “Oh it’s quite alright. I actually can speak Spanish, and please call me Tom.” I looked to the boy and started to speak. “¿Le gustaría hacer una foto?”

“¿¡De Verdad!?”

“¡De Verdad!”

Danielle had captured a few different photos and we had said our goodbyes and we continued our walk hand in hand and continued the conversation from earlier.

“When do you need to leave?”

“If I took it,”

“Which you will.” She stated matter of factly.

“ _If_ I took it I would have to leave in three weeks.”

“Well you will be here for the sonogram at least. You can take a copy of it with you.”

“Speaking of sonogram, do we want to know or be surprised?”

She gave a small sigh “Uhm, you know, I kind of want to know. But at the same time I like the idea of a surprise just because we already have one boy and one girl. What about you, know or surprise?”

“I have been leaning more on the surprise side just for that same reason. So I say lets have it be a surprise.”

"Surprise it shall be then."

We walked for another 20 minutes talking about possible baby names, the kids and each other. She shared stories with me she has never shared with me before. It was like we the same two young love birds trying to get to know each other when we first started dating. She shared new stories about her life, school, old memories that still have her laugh. I shared some new stories as well from when I was at Uni and from when I was kid. We sometimes laughed so hard we would cry. It was nice being able to spend the time to get to know my wife all over again. I never realized how much she has truly changed since we first met and had gotten married. It was like she went from the young carefree soul to a mother right before my eyes. Before we knew it we were back at the cottage.

We had decided to call my sister to check up on the kids. A phone call turned it into a mini video chat session. We laughed and joke around. A twenty minute session had turned into an hour of just play. It was just a little after 2 when Danielle and Gracie had both given a yawn indicating it was time for a nap.

“Alright my little darlings, it’s time for you to go take a nap. Mummy and I will be home tomorrow night.” Gracelynn’s face suddenly became sad.

“Alright daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too baby girl. I miss you.”

“Bye baby!” Danielle had said and blew her a kiss. “I love you Gracie and Alex.”

“Bye mummy.” Beside Gracie was Emma holding up little Alex and waving his hand and speaking for him. We had hung up and decided to head up stairs for bed. I pulled back the covers and we had hopped in. Danielle was on her side and I spooned up behind her and held her close to me. She gave me a satisfactory hum as I started to rub small circles around her abdomen and then her breathing became even and deep. I extracted myself from the bed and went down stairs to read my script.

 

Danielle POV

I had startled awake and was feeling hot and bothered. Taking a deep breath I rolled over to wake Tom up and realized he wasn’t there. Listening very carefully I could hear the rustling of page turns. Very quietly I made my way to the bathroom did my business made a quick change and walked down stairs. I saw him sitting in the chair reading a script. He was wearing his sexy glasses and the same white button down shirt and jeans he was wearing earlier with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Still as quietly as I could I padded over to him. As soon as I reached him I climbed onto his lap and grabbed his script.

“You know I was reading that.” He said while running his hands up bare legs.

“Key word there Thomas, was, You're not anymore.”

“Why did I pack you a bag if you are just going to wear my clothes for this trip?”

I gave him a smile a kissed him hungrily. “Because you know I like my options.” I grabbed at the front his shirt and unbuttoned the buttons one at time. For every button I kissed him. Eventually his shirt was undone and his torso was bare before me. “You know I woke up all hot a bothered and I rolled over expecting to find you there but no you were nowhere to be found.” I roamed my hands up his front and to his shoulders to push the shirt off his arms. “So, since you weren’t in the bed I had to come find you.” Grasping his hair I gave a slight pull, he gave a sharp intake as I did so. “Then I find you in this gorgeous slightly oversized chair, in your sexy glasses, reading.” I lean closer to his face our lips almost touching as I continued my playful spiel. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Fuck me.”

“Oh I plan on it.”

I pushed my lips forcefully to his and his tongue enters my mouth without a second thought. Our lips are doing a dance as it has many time before. His hands roaming all over my body and they finally clutch the front as he tries to undo the buttons. “Ah- ah, no, no.” I swatted his hand away. Tugging at his waistband I undo the button and his fly in one smooth motion. “Lift,” he lifted his hips in obedience as I pulled his pants and underwear off of him and flung it to the floor. I grabbed ahold of the back of his head and forced him to look at me. “What do you want Thomas?”

“You.”

“What about me?” I growled while I palmed his erected member and he gave a groan.

“Ugh,” He took a deep inhale and exhaled “Fuck me, Danielle.”

“How do you want it babe?” I whispered in a seductive tone.

“Fucking hell, Dani.” The words escaped his mouth “Ride me my beautiful wife. Ride me long and hard” His face went feral and he grabbed my hair while shoving his tongue down my throat. I grabbed his almost fully erected member in my hand and gave him a few pumps and it stiffened even more at my touch.

“Ok.” I said.

I lined him up to my entrance and slowly slid onto him. His hands grasped my bum and he gave it a firm squeeze with his large hands. Using his shoulders for extra leverage as I started to move slowly up and down his gorgeously thick member. “Mmm, Dani.” He grabbed my back and brought them forward and started to play with nipples through the fabric of hit shirt. I gave a moan as he squeezed and tweaked each nipple.  “Oh you like that do you.” He gave my already sensitive breast another squeeze and I cried out. I had started to move fast wanting to go deeper but then he stopped me and held me onto him as he stood us up and flipped us around. My legs were wrapped around his waist as he started to push into me at a much slower pace than before.

“Oh, Thomas! Faster, please faster.” To my utter frustration he still took the same pace, slow.

“Oh no, I want to fuck you nice and slow.” He purred in my ear. He grabbed me again and pulled out of me and I gave a frustrated and loud groan. Before I could say anything his tongue was back in my mouth as he picked me back up and carried me expertly up the stairs. He gently threw me on the bed and spread me wide open so he could see my dripping sex before him. He liked his lips and dove right in taking my breath away. I grasped the sheets in my hands and cried out in pure please. The way his tongue was expertly darting in and out of me and the way his thump rubbed my clit I was almost there and he knew it. Before I had chance to come he took away all pleasure and left me feeling empty again.

“Thomas you fucking asshole!” I screamed at him but he didn’t care. He was going to play this game and he was determined to make me suffer.

“Now, now love. That is no way to,” before he finished his sentence he slammed his hard cock into me and fully to the hilt. “your husband.” I screamed in pleasure as he did it over and over again. He started to move faster and harder. His grunts coming out just as frequently as mine was. I felt the familiar tight coil in my abdomen indicating I was almost there. I hoped he wouldn’t slow down or extract himself from me again. My knees were almost to my head as the coil got tighter and tighter as he pounded into me.

“Mmmm, Thomas please, ahhhhhhhhh dontstopdontstopdontstop!”

“That’s it come for me let me hear.” He rubbed my clit and I reached my oblivion. I screamed out his name as my body writhed underneath him. He finally reached his climax and rode it out gently. He rolled us onto our sides he held me close in our postcoital bliss kissing my lips softly over and over again.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you, too.” I whispered back.

Neither of us went to sleep we just laid there in the comforts of each others arms.

“Henry Michael.” I said in the middle of our silence.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s strong and you loved playing Henry V and I love the name Michael.”

“I did like him. He was a great character. Henry Michael Hiddleston, I like it. Now for a girl.”

“I love your suggestion of Juno Anne. It’s unique, pretty and simple.” I scooted closer to him and gave him a simple kiss. He then placed his hands on my abdomen and started talking to the small life.

“I can’t wait to see if you are a Juno or a Henry my little Hiddles.” And he placed a kiss on top of my belly and then on my lips. As amazing as this weekend has been I can’t wait to be home. I miss the kids so much. I miss tucking them into their beds and reading to them as they start to fall asleep. The little noises they would make while playing with their toys. The cuddles they give when they were sleepy and their little snores. Thinking of the fact there is going to be another little one added to that mix of chaos made my heart swell with excitement and joy. Tom and I laid there for a little while longer before we got up and made dinner. We had made love again that night this time it was slow and tender. I watched him slowly fall asleep and then allowed myself to be overtaken. I had awoken the next morning before Tom. I couldn’t help but watch and stare at him as he slept. It was always so relaxing watching him sleep bcause he was always so busy doing something whether it was running, filming, a premier or anything he was always moving. But in these rare moments where he is still and I get to see him in such a state vulnerability was a true blessing.

I didn’t want to take myself away from him but I wanted to get a jump start on breakfast and have it ready for him when he woke up. I went down stairs and started the oven and placed the refrigerated cinnamon rolls in a pan and got to work on the eggs and bacon. By the time everything was done Tom was still in bed. I placed everything he and I would need on a tray and brought it to the room.

“Wake up sleepy head.” His head had emerged from the blankets and saw the tray with food on it.

“I am supposed to be spoiling you, not you spoiling me.”

“You were asleep and I was awake so I figured why the hell not.” I set the tray on the bed and grabbed his face between my hands and placed a kiss on his lips. “Good morning handsome.”

“Good morning, beautiful.”

“When are we leaving, because I miss Gracie and Alex.”

“I do too. We leave at about 2 so that way we miss the traffic.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

I gave him another kiss and we ate breakfast. In another eight hours or so I will be able to see my to beautiful children and hold them in my arms once again. The only downside is knowing Tom will more than likely be leaving in another three weeks for three solid months. It will be a challenge but I have done it twice now so I know I can do it again.

 


	7. Chapter 7

I sat and watched him from the couch collect and double check that we had everything we came with. He bounced from room to room . It was enough to drive me bonkers.

“Do you need help?” I called out to him.

“Nope, I got it.”

“Alright then.” I shook I my head and smiled. Tom can be so stubborn sometimes. All of a sudden Tom’s phone started to ring. Grabbing it off the table I saw that it was Luke calling and so I answered it. “Hi Luke!”

“Hello, Danielle. Did you enjoy your weekend holiday?”

“I did. What is it that you need?”

“Ah I was just calling Tom to see if he had answer for me about the project I told him about. I assume he told you.”

“He did.”

“What was your take?”

“I told him to take it, but naturally he is just worried about me and the kids.”

Luke gave a sigh. “Really? You want him to take the role?”

“I did. He said it was a great script, everything he looks for in a great story. But once again, he is just worried about me and being at home with the kids.”

Tom had walked into the living room and looked at me and mouthed ‘who is it?’ I put it on speaker.

“Alright Luke, Tom is right here so why don’t you ask him.”

“Hey man. Listen I need an answer. Are you interested in the movie or not? I have to know.”

He looked at me and gave a sigh. “Luke I’m still not sure leaving Dani with the kids is a good idea.”

“Thomas, already told you to take it! Look, I will fly my parents out while you are away. That is two extra set of hands, plus your mom and Emma are here and not to mention a lot of our friends. Stop worrying about me and take it. You said so yourself you loved the script.”

“What if you go into labor early or you have to be on bed rest again like you were for Gracie? Or,”

“Thomas, we have done this before baby. If anything happens I, or someone else, will call you or Luke immediately. Babe, please take the role.” Gently I grabbed his face on both sides and looked him straight in the eyes. He gave a lengthy sigh smiled and grasped my cheek.

“Alright, count me in Luke.” There was a small celebration and Luke started talking specifics. “Luke can the details wait till tomorrow. I really want to finish packing and get back home to Alex and Gracelynn.”

“Yeah! How about we have lunch at the normal spot at about 12?”

“Yeah that will work. See you tomorrow, bye.”

“Bye, Tom. Bye Danielle.” He had hung up the phone and I attacked his lips with me own.

“Thank you.” I murmured against his lips and pulled away. “Can we get going?”

“Yes we can.”

Everything was loaded into the jag and we were on our way home. When we had finally pulled up into the drive way of our home it was about half past four. Tom had honked the horn and Gracie came running out to meet us.

“Mummy, Daddy!” I had gotten out of the car and picked her up crashing her to my chest.

“Oh, I missed you my sweet baby girl! Where you a good girl for your Auntie Emma?”

“I missed you too, Mummy.Yep! I was so good she even gave me an extra scoop of ice cream at dinner yesterday!”I gave a small laugh and gave a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled into the crook of my neck and gave me a tight squeeze. Emma was holding little Alex and he reached for Tom.

“Alright little man, come here.” He expertly took Alex from Emma and gave a him a hug and a kiss amd lead everyone back inside the house.

“Mummy,” I hummed a response. “Auntie Emma made a roast for dinner.”

“Oh, thank you Emma I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem. You will have to tell me all about it tomorrow. For right now I am going to head out.”

“So soon Emma?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, I have things to do so I’m gonna go.”

“Well, thank you for watching the kids. I greatly appreciate it, Sis.” Still holding Alex he lent down and kissed the side of her head.

“Not a problem, anytime. They are only the best kids in the whole world!” She picked up her bag gave Grace’s hair small ruffle and then she left. Just before she walked out the door she turned back around. “Oh, before I forget, Danielle your doctor called she said she had to move your sonogram to tomorrow morning. Wouldn’t tell me why but they said your appointment is at 8 AM.

“Oh, well, alright then. Thank you again Emma!”

With that she closed the door and we were all together eating a full freshly cooked meal. After we had finished eating, Tom and I packed up the leftovers and went into the living room. We all sat down on our large spacious comfy couch and watched a movie as one family unit. Gracelyn was  nestled between Tom and I, while Alex was lying beside me snoring softly. These moments could not get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me and I am so sorry that this chapter is comlete shit. I couldn't figure out how to end it. I hope you liked this story. Stay tuned to see what happens to Tom and Danielle with their crazy life story. :)


End file.
